


Setsuna's Lament

by Guavamann



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fake Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Marriage, Masturbation, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guavamann/pseuds/Guavamann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fake. It's all a lie. But she loves the one who calls her 'wife'. So she pretends like it's alright.<br/>Best read on a desktop/laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setsuna's Lament

**[ Setsuna ]**

                              Restless.

               That’s how she felt on nights like these. Nights where she would close her eyes and pretend to sleep. The space her husband lies beside her cold even before he sneaks out of it.

               She feels Subaki’s breath on her neck, a sensation that has always made her heart beat in her ears. Her chest flushes and she feels the long-untouched depths of her core swell. This is as close as he ever comes, and it excites her. Maybe tonight he will touch her, tonight he will caress her body with smooth, unfaltering hands. Perhaps the curves of her body will know what it is like to be squeezed and kissed and _touched_. Gods, she just wants his touch.

                              But he does not. And his presence is gone in a single movement.

               So she lies awake.

_Why does he do this? Why must he tease?_

               But she knows teasing is not his intention.

                              He’s checking.

               She buries her face into the pillow, a hand deftly slipping into the pants of her Jinbei. For restless nights like these, when she feels his hot breath, when his body is only inches away, she lies awake, accompanied only by her dreams.

                                                                                          _Subaki…._

                                                                           It’s their wedding night, and his hands roam her body. Yes…

                                                            _Su—_

                                             She takes in everything about him. He was right, he _is_ perfect.

                              _Ba—_

               He whispers sweet nothings in her ear, promises. He was better than any daydream.

_Ki!_

               Time passes slowly. The length drawn out with the night, and every time a dream is finished, she starts again. It’s only after her third climax when the wetness of her pillow becomes apparent.

                              Was she crying again? Oh…

               She hears the door open as she flips the pillow, quickly lying herself back down and freezing in place. Half-hoping he didn’t notice her wakefulness, fully hoping he would care enough to check.

                                             **“ Setsuna. ”**

                              She stays still, holding her breath. She couldn’t tell if his tone was angry or not. She didn’t want to find out. She’d rather bask in their shared silence, breathing in the scent of herself on her fingers, the cool pillow soothing her hot, swollen face.

               She feels him slip into the bed, and shudders as he leans over her again. His fingers brush her hair aside and rest at the nape of her neck. She whimpers, ever so quietly.

                                             _He smells like sex_.

_The sweet concoction of sweat and salt and genitals was everywhere. It was on his fingers, on his breath._

_How cruel. Why must she inhale that intoxicating scent on her husband, when she cannot share that scent with him?_

               His lips graze her cheek, a peck that was only a split second, but Setsuna would replay it as much as her memory would allow.

                                                            **“ I love you. ”**

                              _What was that?_

Ah, the usual lie…

               Subaki lingers above her before turning back around. The bed is cold again, the space between them now feeling like worlds apart.

               _Idiot._

_I’m an idiot,_

_Who fell into another trap._

Her mind fills with invasive visions of her husband with the 2nd Prince of Nohr.

               Corrin.

                              _“ We’re Best Friends, Setsuna. ”_

She did not have a best friend. She did not know the feeling. She wish she could ask.

                              _Tell me Subaki,_

_do best friends usually fuck?_

She has eyes, but chooses not to see. She has ears, but says she cannot hear. She has lips, and he will never kiss them again.

                                                                                                         Everything was a lie. Even Caeldori. A lie.

                                                                                          But she plays the dumb wife.

                                                                           The unknowing beard.

                                                            Because she loves her husband.

                                             _His red hair. His perfect skin. His gorgeous smile._

                              She would rather stay, even if it makes her restless.

               Because as long as he’s here, in this wonderful, torturous, lavender marriage,

She can still dream.


End file.
